Alu's Story
by Shadewingwolf
Summary: Alu the wolf has lived her life alone. No family or anyone. That is, until she meets Maru and Rina. Together they go on a quest to find others like them and destroy the coming darkness.
1. Alone

Shadewingwolf: Heys! This is my first chapter of a story im working on!

Shade: PLEASE finish it!

Shadewingwolf: Oks... if i dont get stuck lol! Yeah im not the best writer! Yeah...

Night: No you arent! I know that!

Shadewingwolf: *takles*

Night: *is caught off guard and falls over*

Shade: Um... sorry 'bout that! I'll take over from here! Enjoy the story!

A/N: Please no stealing characters! Its ilegal! If you use any please put a copyright!

Alone. Its a funny word don't you think? Alone. Thats all i've ever known. I had no family. No friends. I didnt even have a place to sleep. Not that i could sleep peacefully. Nor would i want to. The world shuned me. Declared me an outcast, a freak. When i think back on it i wonder what it would be like if things had been different. Its to bad some people are so judge-mental and blind they couldn't see i was just like them. With a specail ability though. And this is going to be my story. It's full of adventure, suspense, and stuff like that. Anyway enough of this! Lets start the story. I will start, when i was 13.

I yawn and stretch. It's a ordinary morning. Waking up in that little box that i called home. I go to a small puddle and rinse my face off. I didn't care that it was filled with dirt and gasoline. Standing up i notice that the people in the apartments above me had set out thier drying clothes on a line. Being carefull not to make any sound i jump up and grab a tanktop replaceing it with my old t-shirt and do the same with a pair of jeans and a jaket. _Those silly people. They never even notice that their clothes are taken every week _I think as i slip them on. Feeling hungry, I open my wings and fly towards the woods and land in a little clearing litered with rasberry bushes. I eat untill full and then go deeper in to explore. I retract my wings and walk off. I smile as i walk, enjoying the breeze and birds singing. Life seemed fine. Little did i know... things were about to change.

Maru sat in his tree not a care in the world. His ears flickerback and fourth as a slight breeze ruffles his hair. Looking around he thinks _Hmmm... the second time this week. _His eyes widen and he utters a loud screetch as a creature wooshes past him knocking him of his branch. " AHHHHHHH!" he screetches as he plumets to the ground. He spots a large branch and uses his tail to grab it. As he does this his googles fall to the ground. _Oh great! Now the lenses are going to be smudged AND Charlie is going to kill me for beging late!_ He slowly climbs down and picks up his googles. He stands up and turns his head to see a young girl about his age in the rasberry clearing. He stays quite and just watches as she walks off further into the woods. His eyes widen and he drops the googles again when he notices she is walking in the direction of his village. Picking up the googles he runs after her.

As he floats above the forest watching the boy run after the girl he grins. _Ha. If he knew right he wouldnt go after her. _He shakes his head and chuckles a bit, _Oh well. Its just as its supposed to be. Besides once they meet we will be one step closer. Just need to wait. _His wings flap slower as he thinks. Looking up he grins a toothy grin. " HAHAHA!" he begins to laugh loudly before disapearing in a burst of flames.

Shadewingwolf: YAY! Its done!

Shade: *thinks eyes widen and looks at Night*

Night: What?

Shade: OMFG! That guy reminds me of you!

Night: *shrugs* why wouldn't he? He's my cousin.

?: *appears out of flames* Yup! Oh! *looks at Night* you're right! She is a bit cute.

Shadewingwolf: HEY! Where did you come from?

Shade: * just stands there: ._. '-_- *

Shadewingwolf: Anyway! Hope you liked it! More coming soon!


	2. One and one is Two

Shadewingwolf: Welcome back peoples of FanFic! I will try to make this chapter longer!

Shade: Thankyou! Gosh! That other one was sooooooo short!

Shadewingwolf: *rolls eyes* Why thanks for that!

Shade:No problem!

Shadewingwolf: ... ok. Anyway onto the story!

A/N: NO STEALING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!

...

Walking deeper into the forest, I wounder what made that loud screetch as i flew past._ Probably just some bird. _I freeze and look around. _What was that? Is something following me?_

_Oh well it doesnt seem like it._ I keep walking but whip around as footsteps come towards me. My wings flip out and before you can say happy birthday im up in a tree. " Hey! Hey wait! Where did you go?" the boy chasing me yells. _Thinks he can follow me? I think not!_ The boy turns his head in another direction and i silently float down. I yell and takle him, pining him down. " Hey! Hey leme go!"" And why should i when you were following me like that?" I ask while glaring down at him. "Just let me explain!" " Fine you get 60 seconds." "Well its just that..." He seems deep in thought as i watch him. " Its just that down this way is a large clearing with tons of traps!" I roll my eyes seeing he is lying to me. " You're lying. I know it. I'm going to keep walking." I walk of leaving him there but roll my eyes as he follows from a distance. _Why is he following me? There must be something important if he doesnt, want, me, to- WOAH._ I stand ,mouth open wide, staring at the biggest tree-top village i have ever seen.

...

_ AH! She's seen the village! _Maru watches as she flies up to one of the platforms. He knows if she's seen she will be questioned so he climbs up and goes over to her. " Wait!" he whispers grabbing her arm. " Oh great! You again. What now!" "If you're seen here without an escourt they will kill you!" He looks at his watch. "Oh great and im late too! Come on!" He pulls her in the direction of his hut. " I'M BACK CHARLIE!" He yells as he walks in. Charlie rolls out from under a big machine oil covering his face. " Its about time! Where were yo-" He stops seeing the young wolf standing behinde his little brother. " Well hello there! Its nice to have a visitor once in a while!" He stands up and shakes her hand, " I'm Charlie! Nice to meet you! And this is my little brother Maru!" " I'm Alu. Nice to meet you too!" Charlie smiles and Alu smiles back. Walking over to the machine, Maru inspects it and frowns. " I think you made it worse charlie." " How?" "well, this gear should intertwine with that one, and this should be facing this way." He bgins to show Charlie how to fix it and Charlie nods relizing his mistakes. " Oh, now i see. Thanks little bro!" Maru smiles, " Anytime!" Alu walks over to a picture of a banana. Closing her eyes she concentrates. " Um, what are you-" "SHHHH!" she snaps at him. A small banana slowly appears on the table followed by two more. Picking one up she tosses it to Maru and one to Charlie. " Woah." they say at the same time. Alu shrugs and picks up hers and eats it. _Could she be the light bringer?_ Maru thinks to himself. _She has to be! Its certin!_

...

_YES! This is going fast than i expected! Now that he knows about her... all we need is for them to find the other girl. _"Kia. How is the progress?" " We are almost done Zara" " Good. The faster this goes the better chance we have." Zara floats with Kia above the village, arms folded across her chest." You like that one, don't you." she says. A worried expression on her face. Kai shakes his head, " Heck no." Kia looks over to Zara. "I hope not, Kai. If you do this could complicate things." "I know which is why i dont." Kai looks back down at the three in the hut. He watches the girl create the bananas and stares deep in thought. _Do I?_

...

Shadewingwolf: Ta-Da!

Alu: * pops head up* Does he really like me?

Kia: *pops out of nowhere* EW NO!

Shade: *flies down* Whats up friends

Night: *appears in smoke* Heys

Kia: I don't like you! I like her! *points to shade*

Shade: *looks at the sky* WHY ME!

Shadewingwolf: Where did you all come from? Anyway! Hope you liked it! More soon!


End file.
